starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Лендспидер
Лендспидер был зависающим в воздухе наземным транспортным средством, способным путешествовать по большинству типов местности на довольно высокой скорости. Он стал преемником ханно-спидера. Маломощные репульсоры позволяли большинству лендспидеров постоянно парить на высоте от одного до двух метров над землей, как при стоянке, так и во время путешествия. Турбины реактивных двигателей отвечали за движение транспорта вперед. На некоторых лендспидерых также устанавливалось оружие, которое были, как правило, установлено либо в передней части, либо выше и позади пилота и/или пассажиров. Сотни дизайнеров, производителей и моделей были разбросаны по всей галактике, хотя корпорация «Соро-Cууб» доминировали на рынке лендспидеров до и во время правления Галактической Империи. ]] Большинство моделей лендспидеров были способны везти одного или более пассажиров, а максимальная скорость колебалась от 100 до 250 километров в час. Большинство моделей были от 3 до 8 метров в длину. Оборудование кабины на многих моделях имели выдвижные стекла и навесы, чтобы водитель и пассажиры могли быть под открытым небом или нет. Существовало много видов лендспидеров от спортивных гражданских моделей, предназначенных для скорости и показа до повседневных полезных транспортников, начиная от небольших грузовиков-спидеров, способных перевозить небольшие грузы до огромных грузовых судов, которые могли бы нести колоссальные нагрузки. Было даже несколько моделей построенных специально для использования в военных целях (таких, как боевой танк TX-130 типа «Сабля») и гражданских моделей, модифицированных для использования в военных целях. Лендспидеры не следовало путать с аэроспидерами, которые были способны добиться на гораздо больших высотах. Спидербайки или свупы также функционировали аналогично лендспидеру, хотя последний действовал больше по чертежам низко высотных аэроспидеров. В общем, все вышеупомянутые типы транспортных средств были вместе именуемые просто как спидеры. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 15: Дни страха, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 42: Маски» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Darth Plagueis» * «Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Последний бой на Орд-Мантелле» * «Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы» * «Ученик джедая: Похитители памяти» * «Ученик джедая: В силу тесной связи» * «Обуздание» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Прелюдия к восстанию» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер» * «Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Королева Амидала» * «Охотники за головами: Орра Синг» * «Nomad» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Сумрак» * «Странствия джедая: Путь ученика» * «Странствия джедая: По следам джедая» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * «Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки» * * «Преддверие бури» * «Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «League of Spies» * * «This Precious Shining» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * « » * «Испытание джедаев» * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * «Reversal of Fortune» * «The Order of Outcasts» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть» * «Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2» * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа души народа Шару» * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * * «Star Wars Droids 3: The Scarlet Pirate» * «Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive» * «Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 3» * «Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4» * * * «Хан Соло и потерянное наследство» * «Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Короткая и счастливая жизнь Рунса Сьюэлла» * «Luke's Fate» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер» * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * «The Farlander Papers» * * * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Принцесса... воин» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope» * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * «R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey» * «Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3» * «Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion» * «Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan» * «Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld» * «Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?» * «Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four» * * * «Nerf Herder» * «Rebel Force: Target» * «Rebel Force: Hostage» * «Дело чести» * «Игра вслепую» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * * «Star Wars Galaxies» * «Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «As Long As We Live...» * «Осколок кристалла власти» * ''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * * «Внеплановый рейс» * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * «Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi» * * «Dark Knight's Devilry» * «Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits» * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice» * * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade» * «A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale» * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «Толщина кожи: история толстой танцовщицы» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties» * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «Тёмное воинство» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Алая Империя» * «Я — джедай!» * «Simple Tricks» * «Испытание тирана» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Dark Tide II: Ruin» * «Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial» * «Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse» * «Star by Star» * «Dark Journey» * «Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream» * «Ylesia» * «Force Heretic II: Refugee» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Tempest» * «Inferno» * «Fury» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Conviction» * «Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Грозы» * }} Неканонические появления * «The Flight of the Falcon» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Phantom Menaces» Источники Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Trading Card Game'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * }} Категория:Лендспидеры